


Dream of Me

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Airheads, Blast from the Past (1999), Doom Patrol (TV), Encino Man (1992), George of the Jungle (Movies), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Dream Sex, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Universes Colliding, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Larry dreams of Cliff in different Brendan Fraser movies.
Relationships: Cliff Steele/Larry Trainor
Kudos: 9





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> The slowburn love between a mummy and a robot.

It had started off normal. Well, “our” normal anyway. Just last week the whole gang was miniature sized and I had to care for them. I don’t know what Niles had to pay to become big again, but I’m glad to find my friends alright. Truth be told, constantly trying to find a cure for them and meeting with disappointment, was getting to me. 

I walked the halls aimlessly unsure of what to actually do today. Along my route I spotted Jane talking to Cyborg as one of her persona’s again. I didn’t stay long enough to find out which one. Forward one step at a time I kept going, maybe I’ll visit my greenhouse? On the way I pass the garage and I spot Cliff’s robotic legs under a car. That man really did miss his cars. I don’t know why I felt compelled to stop and talk to him. Maybe it was the alien inside me forcing me to stop, who knows. 

“Hey need help?” 

“Huh? Oh hi Larry no thanks.” 

“Alright, I’ll be in the greenhouse if you change your mind.” 

The greenhouse, Niles let me build it back in ‘82 and ever since it has been my safe haven. Something about being able to tend to flowers even though I look like this. At any second a bandage could slip and the plants could die. But instead they thrive, life goes on. Gardening really does soothe the soul. 

Watering and tending to the plants done and over with, I decided to rest on the bench. Rita had caught me sleeping on the greenhouse floor once. Then the next day there was a mysterious new bench in there. And ever since I would just come here to inhale the sweet floral scent and let my mind wander. 

Day dreams or dreams of any kind, don’t tend to be comforting. Especially not in our line of work. But today, something was different. I felt a warmth come over me and I couldn’t suppress a yawn before I fell pleasantly asleep on the bench.

Somewhere off in the garage, Cliff also suddenly felt very drowsy. Odd he was a machine he didn’t need to sleep. But try as he might, he felt a warm tide over come him and he passed out underneath the car. 

My eyes felt heavy as fluorescent light shined down on me. There was a loud racket coming from all ends. Am I back at the bureau of normalcy?! I started to hyperventilate, when my blurred vision finally began to clear. I’m in what seems like an old radio station. And there are two men shouting at each other with guns in their hands. Judging from what they’re wearing, this must be the 90’s? 

“Where the hell am I and what year is this?” 

A beady eyed man stared me down and reluctantly answered. 

“1994, Terminator”

“What?!” 

“You know that movie with the big buff robot. ‘I’ll be back.” 

This time the goofy man in the hat spoke up. 

“He must’ve not seen it. Anyway I’m Pip, that there is Rex. And, Chazz is-” 

Just then a tall man with luscious long hair walked in pointing a gun at me. I finally saw his face and I couldn’t believe my eyes. The man was the spitting image of young Cliff. Except somehow more handsome. Shit, did I really think that?! 

“Who are you?!” 

“Larry.” 

“Alright Larry, I don’t know how you got away from the other hostages but you need to go back there now.” 

“What’s going on Cliff?”

“Who’s cliff?” 

“You look exactly like my friend Cliff.” 

“This guy lost his marbles, he asked me what year it was.”

“What year? Dude, are you alright? Get your head scrambled or something.” 

“I, I’m not sure. Last thing I know I was in my garden and I fell asleep on the bench. That’s right this must all be a dream or something!” 

“Pip take him to the other room with everybody else. This bozo is totally buggin.” 

“NO wait, Cliff! I don’t know what’s going on maybe this is some alternate reality or something. But you gotta listen to me!” 

I stared into those beautiful blue eyes, begging for him to listen to me. All I wanted to know was how to get out. To wake up. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dude. And stop calling me Cliff, I’m Chazz remember?!”

Pip marched me down the hall and threw me in the room with a whole bunch of other people. Just sitting there with worry in their eyes.

“So Terminator what year are you from?” 

“2020” 

“Two-thousand twenty? I thought the world was gonna end at ‘99?” 

“No, people always think the world is gonna end but it never does.” 

“Cool.” 

“So why are you guys here with guns anyway what’s going on?” 

“They’re just water guns see!” 

Pip squirted it at me and I blinked the water out of my eyes. 

“Well that’s a relief.” 

“We’re here because none of the radio stations would play our tape.” 

“But now the tape is ruined.” 

“No backup?” 

“No.” 

“Then play live.” 

“Huh?” 

Just then Rex walks into the hostage room and whispers to Pip. 

“Kayla’s here and she brought the tape.” 

“Finally!” 

“Yeah, but the tape is busted.” 

“No way!” 

“Way.” 

“What are we gonna do now?” 

“I don’t fucking know Pip!”

“Terminator said we could do it live.” 

“Yeah, you buddies with him now? Well if he’s so smart with what instruments?! What else did Terminator say?!” 

He looked right at me trying to read my expression. Rex must’ve decided something just then because he made Pip drag me back to where Chazz and Ian were. 

“Jimmie Wing just gave us a record deal.” 

“Didn’t he turn us down before?! Why does he want to help us now?” 

“Who knows. But we should take it!” 

“Why, and work for that asshole?!” 

“You should take the deal.” 

They all stopped and stared at me as if I grew a second head. 

“Why is that Terminator?!” 

“Because you don’t know who else will come along. Maybe nobody will, especially after this stunt.” 

Chazz pulled me aside, away from everyone, and I finally got some time to talk to him. 

“So Larry, what’s your deal man?” 

“My deal?” 

“Are you some undercover cop or something?” 

“No.” 

“That’s what they all say!” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I’m not. I’m just, or I was a pilot.” 

“Pilot? Oh that’s rad. What did you fly?” 

“I was a test pilot, so really everything new and experimental.” 

“Cool…What’s it like to fly man?” 

“It feels like you’re weightless and nothing ever matters anymore. It’s so quiet and calm, the world looks so peaceful from 10,000 ft you know.” 

“I bet. You know, you’re alright Larry.” 

“Thanks, you’re pretty COOL yourself.” 

“You know I am!…So Larry I don’t know why, but you seem really familiar.” 

“Maybe we met in a past life.” 

“Maybe… Alright well we have to get back to the others.” 

My mind began to fret, I didn’t want this calm peace between us to end so soon. Especially now with the new tidbit of information. Apparently Cliff/Chazz recognizes me? But how, wasn’t this my dream? 

“Couldn’t we just sit here for a little longer? You know to chill a little.” 

“Just for a little bit. Then we have to bounce.” 

Deep down I knew this was just a dream or something. But right now, it felt too real. And in that moment all I wanted to do was sit in silence with this Cliff or Chazz guy. 

They agreed to the deal and went to the roof where everything was set up for them to play. Only something was wrong and they ended up busting their instruments and jumping into the crowd as their song was playing. Oh, it was their tape. They were having the time of their lives as the big wigs were fretting their little heads off. I started cracking up at how absurd it all was, I can’t remember the last time I had laughed this hard. 

Suddenly everything changed again, will I finally wake up this time?! It was all darkness until my eyes saw bright lights again. Loud noises threatened to overtake me again. No, I’m still in this place aren’t I?! I’m in an orange prison suit at the far end of the room. And on the other end were them, on stage, playing their hearts out. 

Their little concert was fun, it was the first time I’ve been to one since the 40’s. Certainly nowhere near a prison. Metal wasn’t particularly my favorite kind of music. It had its moments. But seeing Cliff and his friends up there rocking, was like a breath of fresh air. It’s great to see him feel alive. 

Just then Chazz/Cliff I don’t know anymore which one he was, looked right at me. Our eyes locked as he sang his heart out. I felt a smile grow on my face as I watched on. Cliff was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn’t have the time to rewatch the entire movie and write this. So I went off of clips on youtube, the wiki page, and my vague memory. That’s why I kept it vague and uneventful, plus it’s only the first chapter. Hopefully I will have time for the other movies. Thankfully I just watched the mummy recently so hopefully it’s still fresh in my mind.


End file.
